The deal
by jogonzaleza88
Summary: Kevin made a deal with the devil and now has to pay for it. Rated T for language and blood
1. Chapter 1

**authors note the chapter takes place in new x men issue 32**

What happen in the last few moments were like a blur. Kevin only reacted in pure instinct. After two police men came in and killed the old lady, who was the few people that cared for him but now after seeing her get shot down by the police. He felt so angered, so much fury he just had to let them get what they deserve. When the police were shooting at the old lady. Kevin charged at them from behind and place his hands on both the officers face's and watches as he uses his powers of decay to kill them. As Kevin watched the officers degrade into dust and skeletons, he couldn't help but smile as he felt a certain amount of joy watching those two die. Once those two were dead, kevin walked over to the old lady. The smile he had disappeared and changed into sadness.

"God fucking damn it!", he curse to himself as he place his hand to cover his face. He was so full of shame. The police officers came in without warning and started shooting the first thing they saw. Unfortunately it was the old lady who was sleeping on the other side of the room and when she was the first person the officers. Kevin on the other hand was sleeping on the left corner near the door and when the police came in the door covered him and he wasn't notice. How could does police officers kill an innocent old lady but there's nothing he could do now she was dead and alone again. To make matters worse he didn't even know her name. "Why me, why me?", said as he started to cry all his life after his mutation occurred it was nothing but bad luck. He accidentally killed his father, who raised him after his mother died at child birth and since then he couldn't touch anyone without the fear of killing anyone. Even after M-day when it seems that mutants lost their powers he felt that he became normal but NO he still had his powers and what's worse he hurt Laurie, the girl he loved and was force to leave after his 'friends' chase him away. To make matters worse he wanted to go back but when he did he found that his 'friends' talking that he was too dangerous and that he shouldn't return. He felt so heartbroken how could they say things like that behind his back especially since their no different to what he was. Kevin can't help himself but to cry on top of the old lady's body. "I'm sorry 'sniff' I'm sorry you had to die. It's all my fault 'sniff' me and my stupid curse!", he said

"your curse you say", Kevin's eyes widen and turn to see the old lady was looking back at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK", he screamed as he jumped away from the old lady. The old lady simply got up and walk towards the one of the officers skeleton and ripped the skull out and holds it on the palm of her hand

"to be or not to be that is the real question" the old lady said while kevin still stared at her. The old lady then soon crushed the skull with easy with her one hand before turning to kevin, "forgive me for the that introduction is just that I loved that play since it first came out and I couldn't resist", she explain

"wait when it first came out?", kevin asked

"yes kevin at the globe in England", she said

"wait a minute I heard about the globe before and if what your saying is true then you should be over 400yrs old", kevin stated

"oh I'm more than that child", she said as she began to walk towards kevin. At first kevin looked away, the old lady simply grab his chin and pulled into to make him face her but he had his eyes closed, "kevin look at me", she asked nicely and kevin slowly open his eyes and looks at the old lady, she had an evil grin on her face and soon her body started to change. Her body glowed and her once old face became young and beautiful, her white hair became long and black, and her clothes went from a typical old lady's clothes to a black cape, tight, leather, black pants and a matching black bra that a guy would think comes from Victoria's Secret as the bra was connected to the pants and black gloves. Kevin couldn't stop himself from looking at her. She was something out of a miss universe contest, although the still couldn't that she was once though to be an old lady but now that was replace with the beauty of the woman's face. The woman still had a grin on and stared at kevin and notices he had a little bits of tears, so she pulled him closer and slowly liked the tears of his face with her tongue. When she was done she let him go and wipe her mouth.

"ooh I always like the taste of tears they bring the flavor of youth if you catch my drift", she said

"huvara hurava", kevin stuttered as he tries to understand what just happen. The woman on the other hand just smile and though she that he deserves to know what's going on.

"forgive if I wasn't being formal in the beginning, I'm selene", she said

"ugh 'gulp' nice finally know you selene", kevin said nervously

"yes now that we finally introduce ourselves it's time you know why I've come to you", Selene said

"what do you mean by that?", kevin asked

"I'm talking about your so called 'curse'", she mocked, kevin knew she was talking about his powers and was quick to defend his opinion

"then was is it then huh? You saw what I did what do you this then?", he asked

"something that was meant to be kevin", she said she looks around the room and sees a rat nibbling at the officers corpse and she remove one of her gloves, "and your meant to be young kevin", she paused as she uses her telekenises to bring the rat into her hand and absorb the rats life force until it was dust. Kevin was surprise at what she'd just did to that rat as it was basically the same power he has and looks at Selene. "And what we are were killers", she finished as she grab Kevin's hand with her hand without the glove and to Kevin's surprise she was fine and she moves his hand into her check.

"I I I I", kevin stuttered as he was touching Selene's warm face with his bare hands, something he wasn't able to do in a long time. Without hesitation he place his other hand in her hips and nothing wrong happen. Kevin turn to look at selene who's grin was still there.

"a feisty one aren't you?", she said and kevin started to smiled

"believe me this is something I wanted to do in a long time", he stated

"I'm glad to hear that because that's why I've come for you", she said

"what do you mean by that?", kevin asked as he remove his hands from Selene

"Let's just say I'm a queen who's been searching for a suitable king for her", she said as she place her hands on his face, "and I want you to be my king", she walks closer to him, "do you want to be my king?", she asked

"yes", kevin responded and selene pulls him into a kiss. At first kevin was stunned but soon began to enjoy it and wrapped his arms around her waist. Selene then gently pushes kevin down his back on the floor and remove his trench coat and shirt. She like what see saw, he was well built, he was muscular but not too much. She then return to kiss him. For kevin, all he wanted to do now was to find a way to remove Selene's bra so that he can explore her body even more but selene grab his hands and placed them on the floor.

"hey let's make this even", kevin joked

"not yet", Selene said as she began to kiss the left side of his neck. Kevin was bit disappointed he didn't get any further with Selene but forgets about it and kiss Selene's neck and her shoulder. Kevin was at a state of pure pleasure all he could think about was the that he was living in a fantasy and everything would be alright in his life, until he felt something puncture through his skin. His eyes widen and stop kissing selene and remain in shock. Selene then looks at kevin, she had a grin on her face, but that's not what scared kevin, it was that her lips were dripping red liquid. He place his backhand on his neck and saw he was bleeding.

"you, you bite me!", he shouted as he drags himself away from her

"oh don't be like that", she purred as she uses her telekenises to bring him closer to her and place him flat on the floor and spread his legs and arms to make him himself look like a star. Kevin struggled to get himself free but couldn't move at all. To make matters worse he was still bleeding from his wound. Selene look at kevin and finds his struggle and smiles, she finds struggling is something of amusement. She kneels on Kevin's legs and kiss his lips with her blood covered lips but unlike the rest of kisses he didn't return the kiss and move his head away.

"Why?", he asked

"you agreed to be my king", she responded and place her figures at his blood and started to draw an image on his chest

"but why is this necessary?", he asked her

"in order for you to be my king I need you to be in my image", she explain as she finished the image on his chest. Kevin manages to see the image. The image appeared to have two drops of water on top of each other and on the side was curve archers. Kevin then looks at selene as she kneeled on all fours, she placed her hands on Kevin's arms and started speaking, "bohovia nemŕtvych počuť môj hlas otočím Belov kráľa", she chanted

"wait STOP!", kevin screamed as the image on his chest started to glow white. While he struggles selene continues her chanting

"do môjho obrazu , môj kráľ smrti", she finished as she open her mouth wide and kevin watches as something came out of his mouth, in his mind it look like his soul and entered Selene's mouth. What happen next was something painful, the image that glowed made his skin glow and his body started to feel pain. Kevin could do nothing as his body was in pain and watched as selene evil smile as he suffers through her ritual. For kevin he couldn't take it anymore as his vision starts to fade and goes unconscious.

**authors note: I'm sorry if I didn't describe the symbol we'll but if you don't know it's the symbol of adna and the language spoken by selene is Slovakian and she said "**undead gods hear my voice, I turn Belov King into my image of death",** in case anyone doesn't know Slovakian **


	2. Chapter 2

**Months later, island of utopia**

"ooaaggh", cessily yawned as she woken up. She stretched herself, she got up, put on her uniform. A blue and yellow spandex with the x symbol on the middle. She walked down the hallway towards the mess hall to eat breakfast. In the mess hall, it was full with everyone on utopia was there eating their breakfast. Cessily walked a grab a plate a puts some pancakes and a small glass of milk. As she walked to find a seat, she saw pixie waving at her.

"hey cessily over here", she said and cessily sat next to pixie. In her table it was Loa, pixie, surge, Laura, Julian, rockslide, dust, armor, anole, josh, David, trance, and the cuckoos.

"hey Megan whats up", cessily asked

"you know nothing much getting up, eat, do what ever training professor Logan comes up with, go to bed and repeat the whole thing all over again", pixie joked

"ya no kidding", said Julian as he was eating his pancake, "all those training exercises are a pain in the ass", he said

"that's because you don't listen to Logan", said armor

"hey give me a break alright. Sometimes I think training everyday is bullshit ok. All I want to do is go out and party in a club once an a while but no since that Osborn jackass came into power we have to stay here until they get rid of him", Julian commented and everyone look at him and agreed on what he said until anole spoke up

"you know Julian I do agree with you on that part except you forgot one thing", he said

"what's that?", Julian asked

"that you should be grateful your still alive", anole stated. Julian looks at anole with a stern look before sighing

"yeah I guess your right about that part", Julian mumbled and he went back to eat his breakfast. While everyone return to eating dust notices that cessily looks a bit sad and decides to talk to her.

"hey cessily something wrong?", she asked. Cessily looks at dust and responds back

"oh nothing sooraya I'm fine", she lied and went back to eating. Cessily knew that something was bothering her but she didn't want to talk about it in front of everyone. Once everyone was done eating, cyclops tells the students that they will start training in an hour. Of course everyone pretty much complain but they knew that they couldn't change his mind, so they went to their own little social groups to pass the time. Cessily walked around and finds dust in her room she was reading a book, "hey sooraya got a minute?", she asked

"Sure what is it?", dust asked and cessily closes the door and sat next to dust

"remember how I told you that nothing was bothering me back in the mess hall?", cessily asked

"yes", dust responded

"we'll something did bothered me it's just that something I didn't want everyone else to know", she started

"we'll what's bothering you?", dust asked nicely

"two things actually: one being my dad", she said. Everyone remembered how Osborn used cessily's father as a way to discredit the x men after they humiliated him when they made utopia. Cessily's father basically stated that she was kidnapped and was being held against her will, which in fact was lie but lucky lit was all cleared out thanks to deadpool

"let me guess you still have trouble dealing how he was used by that Osborn man?", dust asked

"no it's after that, I went up to him and told him that what he did was wrong and he told me it's that he really miss me and wanted me back. I told him he should have called. After we argued that if he really misses me then he should call me and we can be together for a while", cessily stated and she started to look more depress and dust hated to see her like that

"cess' did he?", dust paused as she knew the answer to her own question

"no he didn't", cessily said angrily, "I waited for him to call but he didn't. Now I realize he don't care for me at all", she finished. Dust saw that cessily was about to cry and gives her a tissue and cessily takes it, "thanks", she said and wipe the tears off of her face

"what the second thing that's been bothering you?", dust asked. At first cessily was quiet and didn't responded back. Dust waited for a minute before she realize the second thing that was bothering her, "it's kevin isn't?", she asked

"yes", cessily responded quietly, "I mean I don't know what happen him. I mean after we left the school, we haven't heard from kevin in a long time and I don't know if he's alive or dead", she said. Dust knew that cessily had a crush on kevin when they were back at the school and she hoped he'd return her feelings but he left after m-day and was gone since then. Dust puts her arm around cessily and smiles

"don't worry he'll be fine", dust suggested but cessily didn't smiled back and stayed quiet for a bit before talking againg

"I hope your right sooraya", she said with a small smile, "you know always what to say", as she hugged dust. They both smiled and dust got up

"Let's go meet up with the everyone and see what they're doing?", dust suggested and both her and cessily got up and walked out of dust's room together.

**Night time a random San Francisco flood channel**

The night brings about a cool breeze into the city but for the homeless living under the flood channel tunnels, the nights are cold and they would usually come out of the tunnels to light up a trash can on fire to make themselves warm. On this particular night the ones near the fire was just two homeless men: one was an old Caucasian man, he's bald, had a thick beard, was wearing a thin sweater, and long khakis in that he needed a rope to hold on to them**.** The other man was a middle age African American man, he had a cap with the logo of the LA giants, he also had thin sweater, he had a ripped shorts, had gloves that didn't cover his fingers. Both of the men's clothes were very dirty with dirt marks around their clothes. They were also cooking sausages and enjoying the night.

"hey Lou how was your day?", said the AA man

"Huh not bad I got almost $23 today and I got these sausages for only $4", Lou responded as they were eating the same sausages he bought, "what about you mark?", Lou asked

"I walked around to find some stuff like my cap", he said as he pointed at his cap.

"huh at least we both got something today", Lou commented as he took a bit of his sausage. The two continue to joke and talk about their day until mark saw someone coming

"hey Lou take a look at that?", he commented as the figure walked closer. The figure appeared to be a man wears a trench coat with a little chain that holds it together, he also had a hood on, was wearing polyester gloves, his face was covered by a gas masked that had a dark screen so that you couldn't see and the two filters on the sides. He is also wearing a backpack.

"hey buddy something wrong?", Lou asked and the figure didn't say anything but pointed at the sausages they were eating.

"got something to trade?", mark asked harshly but Lou gave him a stern look

"Mark!", Lou shouted

"what that's how it always been", mark stated. The unknown person went into his trench coat pocket and took out a granola bar. Lou at first look at the figure but takes the bar and gives the man a stick and a sausage. The man takes both items and sticks the sausage at the stick and puts it near the fire.

"Hey buddy what's with the get up", Lou asked but the man didn't responded

"yo fool he's being nice. I mean who are you?", mark asked

"kevin", he said

"alright kevin, why are you wearing stuff like that?", Lou asked

"To hide", kevin responded as he watches his sausage being cooked

"hide from what?", Mark asked but kevin didn't respond back, "you know it's a bit rude to not responding back", he stated and kevin slowly turns to mark

"You know it's rude to annoy a guy", Kevin stated

"come on guys let's calm down and just enjoy the night", said Lou as he tries to calm the situation down before it gets out of hand. Both mark and kevin stare at each other before calming down. Once Kevin's sausage was cook, he turn around so he could remove his mask so that he wouldn't reveal his face. Lou and Mark look at Kevin with suspicion as he was eating his sausage while he hiding his face. Once Kevin was done, he put his mask back on and turns back to Lou and Mark

"hey kevin seriously why do you wear that mask?", Mark asked

"like I said I'm hiding", Kevin responded

"Hiding from who the police", Mark suggested

"no", Kevin responded coldly. Before Mark could question him, they saw a car slowly coming towards them. When the car got close enough, the trio notice it was a vintage, green 1964 chevrolet impala. The car stopped and two people came out of it. Both appear to be Latino teenagers. They were also wearing long shorts and sleeveless shirts. The only difference was that one was a slim teenager and the other was a big, buff man in his mid twenties. The man was like many stereotypical Mexican gangster with a bald head, a bushy mustache, and a scar on his left check.

"Hey look at this lil loco look at this it's our favorite bums: it's white cracker and partner fagot", mocked the big man

"hey look oso they got a little friend, some miner", joked lil loco about Kevin's masked. Kevin stood at his place not impress by the two low life's that showed up but Lou and Mark were afraid of these two based on their facial expression

"oso we paid you two yesterday", said Lou nervously

"what?", Kevin asked

"they probably never told you this but everyone that lives in that drain right owns us taxes for living in there", oso said as he walk towards kevin, "that means you to miner if your living in there bum you gotta pay us $50 bucks", he finished. To oso he though his size would intimidate kevin but he just stood there motionless. "You scared bitch?", oso mocked but kevin stood his ground and turn to Lou and Mark

"you two get inside tunnels", he ordered and lou and Mark stared at him but kevin yelled, "NOW", and they both entered the tunnel leaving kevin to handle the two gang members

"hey look oso we got ourselves a hero here", joked lil loco

"a stupid one, hey lil loco give me my bat", oso ordered and lil loco entered the car and took out a baseball bat and tosses it to oso, "wanna play hero, then let's play", he mocked. All kevin did was move away from the fire, put his backpack down and remove his gloves because he was away from the fire, the dark help hides his hand from being seen, "oh you getting ready alright let's do this", oso said as he swung the bat only for kevin to stop it with his right hand. "The fuck", sweated oso as he can't move his bat from Kevin's grip. Oso then saw how his bat was starting to break apart as it turns to dust. The only remaining part of his bar the handle. "What the-", oso said as he backs away from Kevin. For Kevin he use this to his advantage, he started to walk towards oso and lil loco and remove his hood so that the gang members could see his hair and he slowly remove his mask.

**Lou and mark's POV**

"yo Lou what's do you think going on outside?", Mark asked as he and Lou were deep in the tunnels with the rest of the homeless people

"I don't know I hope he's alright", Lou hoped as the other homeless are watching them. As they waited they heard screams coming from outside the tunnels. The homeless people heard with horror as they hear the screams and as it slowly fades away. Lou and Mark look at each other with fear as they stood in their place and not moving at all.

"what do you think happen out there?", Mark asked Lou

"I don't know", Lou responded, "I think we should go check", he suggested

"no way man I don't what to see what happen out there", Mark responded and Lou went to check on Kevin by himself. When Lou got outside he notices that the two gang members were gone but sees that their car was still there and sees Kevin picking stuff from the ground

"hey Kevin what happen?", Lou asked but Kevin didn't responded as he walk towards him. He was wearing his mask and gloves on, he also was holding the shirt of one of the gang members and was using it to place the things he was picking up, "Kevin what are holding?", Lou asked nervously but Kevin ignored him and threw the shirt and the stuff in the fire. The reaction was that the fire actually change color from its regular red color to green for a bit.

"did you know that calcium can change the color of the fire?", Kevin asked

"ugh I'm not really a science guy so I ah didn't know that", Lou responded, "but where did you get the calcium?", he asked and Kevin simply wave his hand to signal him to follow him. They walked past the car and walked a couple feet where Kevin pointed at the spot where he gotten the calcium. Lou was horrified he saw the cloths of the gang members spread out and that they were covered in dust but what really terrified Lou was that their was a skull laying next to the clothes. Lou vomited as he was digested by the sight but Kevin ignored Lou and went through the shorts of the dead gang members and collected anything valuable. He found a couple hundred dollars, a set of keys, probably for the car, a little pocket knife, and a little bag of weed. Kevin keep everything except the weed and simply pick up the skull and remaining clothes and the weed and threw it to the fire and watched it burn. Once Lou recovered from vomiting he confronted Kevin by grabbing his shoulder and making him face him.

"Kevin what did you just do?", he asked

"what was necessary", he responded coldly without a hint of remorse. Lou let's Kevin go and puts his right hand on his head

"Jesus Christ Kevin you killed them. What are you?", he asked. Kevin didn't responded at first and just stare down at Lou until he spoke again

"something you shouldn't mess with", Kevin responded coldly

"are you gonna kill everyone in the tunnels to?", Lou asked nervously. In Kevin's mind, Lou asked the stupidest question imaginable but he can understand that he was afraid so he shouldn't be angry at Lou

"no you don't deserve to die", Kevin assured him and he went to pick up his backpack and started to walk towards the tunnel until Lou stopped him.

"wait Kevin why are you here for?", he asked

"I, I I really don't know", Kevin stuttered as he walk past Lou and entered the dark tunnel


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note the flashbacks are told by Kevin's first person view**

**Next morning, the random storm drain tunnels **

**"**hmm", Kevin groan as he woke up from sleeping on the concrete floor. All he had to sleep with was a thin blanket and a small, thick pillow that can fit in his backpack. The way he sleep was always uncomfortable, especially since he's been living on the street, he'd always sleep with his clothes including his gloves except his mask. The tunnel he sleep in was absolutely dark with the only light coming from the opening of a drain and from the corner of the tunnel where it leads to the opening. The dark help Kevin hides his appearance. He rubbed his eyes. He got up and open his backpack and took out pieces of paper and a roll of clear tape. He looks around and finds that the ray of lights coming from the storm drain was shining parts of a wall and he started to tape the newspapers on the wall. The first one he puts up was just a ripped page with the front title saying, 'FOUR POLICE OFFICERS KILLED IN FORMER MUTANT TOWN', he continued reading the paper, 'Officers Fred William and Jefferson Mcfaren were investigating a call of disturbance. The last they reported back.' The more Kevin read the more he'd began have subliminal images of the corpse of the officers. Their dusted skeletons laying on the floors. In fact the more the images show up the more Kevin started to remember.

_Flashback_

_"ugh", Kevin groan as he open his eyes. That was a strange dream. We'll to be more true it started out as a dream a guy with have but it turns to a nightmare quickly when the woman named Selene bit him and did something to him. That clearly was a dream as Kevin sees he's fully clothed with his shirt, trench coat, and gloves on. He got up and look around the run down room. There was nothing wrong except for the ripped walls and degrading paint but he sees no dead cops, so it really must have been a dream. He then walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turn on the cold water and splashes it in his face. When he look up to see in the mirror, Kevin went into shock when he saw his face. HIS FACE. "MY FACE", he screamed as he saw the horror that he was now. He also notices the bite marks in his neck, "oh god. OH GOD", he yelled as he smashes the mirror and burst out the bathroom. He frantically looks around the room to cover his face. The only thing suitable was the thin, white curtains. He yanked the curtain and started wrapping it around his face. As he finished, he heard something that stop him cold_

_"Officer Williams 'static' are you there 'static' please respond?", it sounded like a walkie talkie. Kevin looks around but doesn't see it anywhere until he heard it again, "Officer Williams 'static' where is you 'static' location?", the sound was coming from the closet room. Kevin slowly walked towards the closet. He gently turns the knob and opens the door. When he did two skeleton corpses fell on him_

_"aaghhag", Kevin screamed. Now he definitely knows it wasn't a dream. He scrambled to get rid of the skeletons, he kicked them away from him and got up and started to wipe himself of the dust off his clothes. After that he started to run down the stairs and out of the building. As kevin ran down the street he failed to notice a car was coming down the street and it bumped into a him and hit his kidney. "Ooww", he groan as he lay on the street._

_"hey punk", kevin looks up and sees it was another police officer. He was an overweight, blond hair man, probably in his early 50's. He was staring at Kevin with an odd expression before he started laughing. "Hey Josh look at this!", he said and another cop came put of the car, he look very young to be a cop, he's probably a rookie. "Take a look at this guy", the older cop said as he points to the curtains that covered Kevin's face and the other officer laugh_

_"hey isn't a little late for Halloween", the young cop mocked as he burst end with laughter. Kevin simply ignored them both and started to walk away, ignoring his pain but the older cop grab his shoulder and yanked him to the ground_

_"where do you think your going?", he said as he took out his baton close to his face, "why you running boy?", he threaten _

_"maybe he knows something", said the young cop_

_"ya you know something kid huh do ya", the older cop asked. Kevin didn't respond at first and the longer he was quiet, the more the cop got angry. "We'll maybe if we get rid of this thing maybe we can find some answers", he said as he grabs the curtains but Kevin grab the officers arm and shoves it to the left. "A tough guy huh? Hey Andrew help me out here", he said and officer Andrew grabs each of Kevin's hands and pulls them back so that Kevin wouldn't fight back. "Alright now let's see what underneath this shit", said the older officer as he yanked the curtain off of Kevin's face. When the officer got a look at Kevin's face, his smile went to pure shock as he slowly backs away from Kevin._

_"hey boss what is it?", asked Andrew as he was holding on to Kevin from the back and couldn't see his face. Kevin struggled to wiggle his hands until he slipped out of his gloves and lunges at the older officer. He grab the officers neck and watches as he basically withers away the neck causing the body to be split in two. He'd then turn to the other officer. He was scared and he was trying to get his gun out. Kevin charge at him and grab the officers left arm and it started to disintegrate. "Agahagghhaa", screamed Andrew as he watched his entire left arm turn into dust. He fell to ground and started dragging himself away from Kevin but Kevin puts his foot on the officers leg to prevent him from moving. "Please let me go", officer Andrew pleaded, "I have a wife please", he said as he started to cry. Kevin just stood their watching the pathetic cop plead and crying like a baby. If he'd expect him to let him go, then he is so wrong. Kevin stares at the cop unemphatetic and puts his hand on the cops face and kills him. Once that was done, Kevin pick up the curtain and wrappes it around his face and puts his gloves on. He looks around and sees that no one was around. He was glad that people started leaving mutant town which means that no one saw him. He then sprinted to a nearby alley. When he got deep into the alley, he stopped and breath heavily and place his back on the wall and place his hand on his face._

_"damn what the hell did I just do?", he asked himself_

_"you did what your made to do", Kevin turns to see Selene standing next to him._

_"the fuck I didn't even see her", he though_

_"I must say that went pretty well, except how you let those two police men own you in the beginning. In fact it would have been quicker if you reacted faster", she commented with a smile but Kevin was far from happy_

_"That it?", he began, "you only care that I didn't act fast enough! Look at what you did to me!", he yelled as he yanked the curtain off to reveal Selene his face. When Selene saw his face, she had the looks that said 'so what' or 'should I care' expressions. After a few seconds, she closes her eyes and laughs a bit, "you think this is funny!", he yelled_

_"yes only because you don't know the new limits to your powers", she tells him_

_"new limits?", he asked_

_"your new appearance simply means that I gave you something more in the ritual", she informs him_

_"and what if I don't it I saw how I look this is something I don't want", he yelled_

_"Then it's clear to me now that you need more training ", she said_

_"what do mean more training?", he asked and Selene walks closer to his face _

_"it's my little secret for now", she smiled as he points her finger at his nose, "bop", she said and Kevin saw nothing but darkness._

That was certainly the most strangest that ever happen, he didn't know what Selene did to him all he knows that she did something but can't figure out what happen to but what he does know was that she moved him, which brings him to the next newspaper. He pick it up and taped it next to the first newspaper. The tilte said 'XAVIER INSTITUTE DESTROYED' the front picture showed the school in complete ruins. The more he looks at the image the more felt memorize as if the image was pulling him in and slowly he felt that the walls of the tunnels disappear and all he could see was light

_"ugh", Kevin groan as he open his eyes he could see the sky, so bright. "Not this again", he complain as he rubbed his eyes. When his vision got clearer he got a good view of his surrounding. He was in some demolish place in fact all that's left standing was parts of the first floor. He also notice that his face was revealed as he'd notice the curtain he'd use was gone. He ignored it and started to look around. Although the place he was in was a bit familiar to him but he can't put his finger on it. He continuous to think until he heard a glass crack. Kevin looks down and moves his foot, he saw that he stepped on a picture frame. The glass was so cracked that you couldn't see the picture, so he pick it up and threw it at a nearby wall and the frame broke realizing the picture. He walked over and picks up the picture only to find it shocking, "my god this me and everyone", he said as the picture was of him with the hellions with Julian, him, Dust, Santo, Brian, Ms. Frost, and Cessily. "Wait if this picture is here, then that means-", he didn't need to finish that sentence. He looks around this was the institute and now everything was destroyed, "my god how long was I gone?", he asked himself_

_"For a while I'm afraid", Kevin turns around to see Selene was standing behind him_

_"What the hell happen here?", he asked her and she handed him a newspaper. Kevin takes it and reads it. He finds out that the school was guarded by human piloted sentinels but they ended up destroying the school. Kevin felt that it was enough information, so he threw it to the ground and sat on the ground. Sadden by the fact he wasn't there to help anyone and looks up at Selene and asked her, "Did anyone get hurt?"._

_"Come with me", she responded and Kevin got up and followed. She lead him until she stopped at the cementary._

_"oh no, no, no, no", Kevin cried as he got closer to the graves and noticing the names: Brian, quill, DJ, etc. These were all the kids that he knew as he walk to see all the graves until he stopped at a certain one: Laurie, "no, no, NO, NO, NOT YOU LAURIE", he screamed as he looks at her grave. He falls to the ground and wraps his arms around her headstone and cries constantly. He didn't move from Laurie's grave until he felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He looks and see Selene with a warm smile on her face._

_"it's alright beloved. Im here", she said in a kind voice and kisses him. For Kevin this brought a little closure as at least there was someone who tries to help him. The kiss between them lasted for about a minute before Kevin stopped her. "Is there something wrong?", she asked him_

_"Who did this?", he asked. Selene didn't answered him but instead got up and walks away, "wait where you going?", he asked _

_"no where child, just follow me", she said and Kevin got up and follows her. She leads him back into the ruins and they walked until they stopped at a giant pile of dust. She then used her telekenises to move something out of the pile and gives it to Kevin. It was a plastic bag. Kevin ripped it open. He finds a trench coat like the one he was wearing only it had a hood and a chain to hold it. He also finds a gas mask. The one with a black screen. "Since you'll might have a problem with your looks I might as well give you something to hide yourself", she assured him. Kevin wasted no time and removed his old trench coat and puts the new one on and puts the gas mask on. The only problem now was that the screen darkens his sight but he didn't care as long as no one saw his face he would be okay._

_"wait how is this telling me who killed my friends?", he asked and Selene reached into her pocket and pulls out a little card and gives it to Kevin_

_"You'll find everything you need there", she said and Kevin starts reading it, 'S__t. Stephan church. 8 pm tonight', at first he was confused and wanted to asked Selene but she was gone_

_"damn how the fuck she does that", he said as he looks around trying to find her but to no vail. Now he'd just place the note in his pocket and started walking out of the ruins of the school and find this church._

Kevin comes back to reality as he finds his mind back at the tunnels. He looks around to make sure he really here, "dark, little bits of light, the smell yep still here. I gotta stop doing that", he tells himself as he went to grabs another newspaper. He places it, tapes it, and reads the title 'PRIEST FOUND BRUTALLY MURDERED'. He remembers that night, it was as clear a crystal and he doesn't need to read the passage he can simply say it in his mind

_"There it is", Kevin tells himself. It was almost 8 pm and he found the church, St. Stephan. It took him a while though, he even had to asked a couple of people. They would usually stare at him before giving him an answer. He walked inside and finds it empty. He though there will be somebody here like a few people or a priest or nun. He walks down the center until he got to the alter. He had to give the people who run this church credit. It had windows with different images in them. Behind the alter was a statue of the Virgin Mary and baby Jesus, as well with pillars that had a little flag of the Vatican _

_"can I help you?", Kevin turns around and sees a priest. He was wearing a greca, with a collar and a a cross necklace. Kevin stood silently for a moment before talking to him._

_"I have a problem", he said _

_"what problem my son?", the priest asked as he walks closer and notices his mask, "did something happen to you?", he asked_

_"yes a mutant did this to me", he lied and the priest face went from pity to anger_

_"you know I always knew those abominations would harm god's children", he said. Kevin felt that the priest might know something so he continues to manipulate the situation _

_"yeah I was minding my own business when I was ambush and the freak ruin my face", he lied_

_"may I see?", the priest asked_

_"no I mean", Kevin pauses_

_"oh I understand my boy", said the priest, "you ever heard of the purifiers", the priest asked_

_"yeah I heard of them", said Kevin. Sensing that he was getting close to something he asked him, "your part of them?"._

_"yes in fact I help them attack the demon strong hold at that institute", the priest responded with a smile, "we killed 27 of those demons the first day and killed 3 the next day", he finished and turns to Kevin. "You see my boy we are god's creatures and it's our duty to rid the world of those creatures. For he would protect his sheep", he finished _

_"yes he would", Kevin said sarcastically _

_"is there a problem?", the priest asked_

_"oh there is", Kevin said in a dark tone as he grabs the priest neck with his left hand and lifts him up_

_"gaakak", the priest chocked_

_"the problem is that your alive and you killed my friends", Kevin explain to him, "don't worry with my gloves on you'll be fine but not for long", he said as he uses his other hand to remove his mask and shows the priest his face. The priest face was in pure shock as Kevin throws him and attacks him._

Kevin could still here the priest's screams for mercy. It was music to his ears. He walks to his backpack and takes out the dead priest necklace and tapes it to the paper of his death. With the light Kevin could see the blood stains. Kevin smiles knowing he'd personally killed that weakling. The good mood was disturbed by a voice however.

"hey Kevin that you", he knows that voice, he turns to see Mark at the corner of the his tunnel. "Kev that you", said Mark as he saw a figure in a trench coat standing at the light of the storm drain. He could see the face as the hair formed a shadow that covers his face.

"yeah it's me", Kevin responded

"what did you do to those guys yesterday. Their car is still there and Lou wouldn't talk to use what happen", Mark explain

"I toke care of them. That's all you need to know", Kevin responded harshly

"those dudes cars is still there what if someone see it?", Mark asked. Kevin was getting annoyed by Mark so he'd gave him the obvious answer

"take it apart give it to the other guys in the tunnels it's a simple as that!", he yelled and Mark started to back up

"okay man just chill out", said Mark as he left Kevin alone. Now that he was alone he return to his wall of newspapers he looks at it for a while before he picks up the last newspaper. He puts it on the wall but unlike the other the 3 first ones, this one makes his blood boil. The title is 'X-MEN FORMED A NEW NATION FOR ALL MUTANTS' it's not the title that bothered him it was the picture. The picture has cyclops, ms. Frost, wolverine and his so called friends. His angered increased as he saw foley in it. Kevin simply removed his glove but with the light he could see his nails grow longer and get sharper and carefully without touching it with his fingers, he clawed the images of his 'friends' and puts his glove on before walking away from the newspapers.

* * *

**Authors note: next chapter will be the revelation of Kevin's face**


	4. Chapter 4

**Utopia, the next day: cerebro room**

Emma Frost was doing her routinely check on the mutant population through cerebro. Every time she looks at cerebro's scans it makes her sad do to the fact there is now fewer than 200 mutants left in the world. The only thing that she was glad was that almost all of them were in utopia with just a few scattered all over the world. She continuos looking through the scan until she turn her attention to two dots in California, more specifically San Francisco.

"uhm", she said as she remove the cerebro helmet and walks out of the room. Outside was wolverine, wearing his yellow uniform.

"Slim told me to come and see if you got something", he said

"as a matter of fact I do", she said with confidence, "may I ask where are the children?", she asked him

"probably in their rooms watching tv or something", wolverine responded and Emma place her hands on her head and sends a telepathic message to her students. "_my children meet me at the hanger. I have a mission for you all",_ she said.

**Tv room**

"aw man", Julian complain, "let's go guys", he said as he turns of the TV off and he, rockslide, anole, elixir, gentle, prodigy, and Indra quickly got up and head for the hanger.

**danger room**

X-23 was just finishing off a battle bot as she jumped on its head and slice it's head clean off. "I'm done what about you two?", she asked Dust and Cessily who were destroying two other battle bots. Dust was currently in her sand form destroying the robot from the inside causing the wires and causing the metals to rust and finally bringing the robot down. Cessily was crushing the robot with her hands that were molded into hammers and she didn't stop until it didn't move.

"were done", Dust responded and the three left the danger room to the hanger.

**pixie's room**

Pixie, surge, and loa were listening to a song in pixie's radio when they heard Emma's message

**"**we'll this day just keeps getting better", pixie said sarcastically as she turns off her radio and the three ran out of pixie's room.

**hanger**

Emma was waiting patiently near the blackbird with wolverine and cyclops next to her. A few seconds later all of her students showed running. "Good to see you all come this fast. Guess wolverine's little training sessions work we'll", she joked and wolverine growled at her but she ignored him and turns to her students. "You see children since you all been training, so hard I though I might assign you all a mission", she said

"is it delivery run", Julian joked and a few others snicker but the ones who laugh and Julian got a sharp headache

"ow, ow, ow", they screamed as they fell to the ground. It was clear that it was Emma who didn't like to be interrupted. Once they recover, she continues with her explanation

"as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted", she said as she stares at Julian, "through cerebro I was able to locate two mutants that are in San Francisco", she explain

"Uhm wouldn't we have trouble with those HAMMER guys?", anole asked

"you'll be using pixie's teleportation to go there and you'll go in and get out before any of those agents catch you all", Emma assured them and sticks her arm out and sends a telepathic wave to pixie. "Now that I give the location to pixie she'll teleport you all to the location and come back. Any questions?", she asked them and santo raised his hand but Emma gives him a stern look. "We'll let's get a move on then", she said ignoring Santo's question and pixie made a portal in the floor. The circle was big enough for everyone and it slowly went up and swallowed the students and teleported them away. The next thing they all knew, they were in front of the entrance of a tunnel.

"Is this the place?", Indra asked

"yeah this is the place where Emma sent me", said pixie. Everyone stood at the entrance for a while without moving until cessily spoke up

"we'll lets go in and find those two. I mean it can't" be anymore worse than most other times", she explain and everyone looks at each other before they all entered the tunnel to find the two mutants.

**somewhere inside the tunnels**

Kevin was walking along the edge of the tunnels where the middle was used for the sewage flow. This part of the tunnel was definitely the worse he traveled to. Rats and cockroaches everywhere. Kevin would just step on them just so he could hear the crunch noises. Yet the only thing that he couldn't get use to the smell. It was a good thing he had his gas masked on otherwise he wouldn't have made it this far. He kept walking until he got to the 4 way cross flow of the sewage. He stand in the corner of the edge and felt a presence, as if someone was near him.

"I know your there Selene", he said and he felt someone touch him. He turns around and sees Selene right there, right on cue

"you sound a little harsh beloved", she said

"I'm just getting really annoyed with you sneaking around me", he stated and Selene made a grin

"I though you liked surprises", she said

"I'm not fond of your surprises", Kevin argued as he crossed his arms, "why are you following me. Especially here?", he asked her

"I want to help become my king didn't I already explain that", she responds

"ya is it just by killing people cause I don't feel so kingly", Kevin states in a cold tone. Selene simply continues grinding, closes her eyes, and rubs her chin before checking again.

"I read your little wall of achievements. In fact I can see tomorrows paper. 'Massacre in the tunnels' where a bunch of bums got killed and turn into dust and bones", she stated

"they didn't do anything to me Selene and the people who I killed hurt me in some way. You know that", he tells her and he could see that her grin hadn't left her

"face is the last paper the reason your here?", she asked and Kevin looks at his hand and slowly forms a fist

"ya that's why. I'm so close now", he tells her and she walks up to and removes his mask. Kevin backs off of bit to hide in the dark to hide his face.

"you don't have to worry about your looks. Since I already know how you look like anyway", she said

"that was uncalled for", Kevin complain

"even if it means of telling you that your more closer to your goal than you though", she said. This gets Kevin's attention as she might know something that he doesn't know. He slowly walks up to her without having his face be revealed, "we have special company", she and she forms an evil smile, "your friends have arrived", she finished. If he allowed Selene to his face, she would have seen a grin. Kevin also felt his claws emerging from his gloves. They ripped right threw. Guess the news was too good for him. She then walks up closer to him and whispers to his ear, "you'll finally get your revenge at them and then you'll fully become my king", she said before she kisses Kevin. The kiss felt so sweet. Kevin couldn't wait to find his friends and make them suffer for what they did to him. He wrapped his arms around Selene's waist as they kiss but soon he felt a bit nauseas. He felt so lightheaded he broke up the kiss and slowly backs away from Selene. He rubbed his eyes but it seem useless as his vision got so blurry he could see anything and it continued fading until he blacks out.

**near the entrance of the tunnels**

The students walked in the middle of the tunnel as the sides were being occupied by at least 20 homeless people. All of who are either just lying on the ground, walking around, or staring at the them.

"man how are going to find those two?", complain surge

"I got an idea let's ask one of them", loa suggested and they stop at the nearest 2 homeless men. The one with a thick beard looks at them with an emotionless face

"oh great there's more coming", he complain

"do we bother you?", x-23 asked him in a harsh tone.

"no sorry for my attitude. Names Lou and this is Mark", said Lou as he holds out his hand and Elixir shock it. "Why are you all here?", Lou asked them

"we were told that there was two mutants here and we came to find them", surge explain. Lou and Mark look at each other. They knew who they were talking about but there was a bit of confusion in their looks.

"we'll we one that's here but we didn't see two", Mark stated

"you sure?", Santo asked

"yeah, hey mark you know where he is?", Lou asked

"yep it's this way", he said and he got up and started taking the children to where they want to go. They walked deep in the tunnels until he stoped at a corner and pointed at the left tunnel. "You'll find the guy over there", he said

"aren't you coming with us", Gentle asked

"no I just stay away from that guy", Mark said as he walked away but cessily stops him

"wait do you know anything about the person were trying to find?", she asked

"ya his name is Kevin. The guys is creepy. He wouldn't even let us see his face", he responded before he left them. The name hit her hard. Could he be talking about the Kevin that she knew. She turn to her friends and their faces are as confused as she is, so they started walking down the tunnel. They walk down until they find a backpack.

"hey look at that", Julian pointed as he pick up the backpack and notices the pieces of newspapers on the wall, "hey guys look at this?", he said as he pointed and everyone looked at the newspapers. They read how there was a murder of police and a priest. They also find images of their ruin school as well as a picture of when they formed utopia only that they clearly see that their image were clawed out.

"wow however did that sure hates us", said Indra. X-23 looks at the bloody necklace. She put two and two together and she comes to believe that who ever was here. Must of have killed the priest. She then started sniffing the air and she caught a scent.

"I got something", she said as she starts running towards the source and everyone followed her. They ran until she stopped. They look at someone laying on his stomach. He had a long trench coat and a hood on so they couldn't see his face. Elixir walks closer to and began to touch his head. Whoever was down wasn't moving.

"hey one of you guys help me with this guy", he asked and Santo came up he lifted his legs while elixir grabs the persons arms.

"let's move him here", said anole to the light coming out of a drain. They flipped him over and place him at the light. He had a gas mask on, he also had polyester gloves. When they removed his hood. He had flat brown hair. Everyone stood their without moving until pixie spoke

"should we move his mask?", she asked and elixir slowly tries to detach the mask until the man grabs him.

"Argh", screamed elixir as his hand was grab and the man gots up and looks around him. He was panicking as he was surrounded by the young mutants

"who are you. Where am I?", he asked

"wow easy man just relax", said anole as he tries to calm him down. The man did calm down and he slowly looks at everyone. He took his time, he stayed silent. He pause after looking at elixir.

"oh now I remember. I remember you all", he said in a menacing tone, "and I especially remember you golden boy!", he said as he points at elixir. In elixir's mind, the voice of that man was familiar and it finally hit him

"Kevin?", elixir asked and the man lifted his hand up so that elixir could see his nails grow out of his gloves

"how sweet of you to remember me", said Kevin in as he chuckled

"Kevin what happen to you?", said Julian and Kevin turns around and started to remove his mask. Everyone was horrified at his appearance: his face was pale, their were two bite marks on his neck that are surrounded in black vain, his smile reveal his sharp teeth and fangs, his eyes were just black with as if he has no soul, and his checks clearly showed black veins popping out. Kevin just stood and grin as he lets his 'friends' see what he is now and turns to elixir who is equally as shock as everyone else. "Now if you'll excuse I just let you all watch as I kill golden boy", he stated as he lunges at elixir

* * *

**authors note please read and review for more chapters**


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin clawed elixir's face, causing elixir to bleed. Everyone else move into action to stop Kevin. Rockslide charges at Kevin but he jumped to the left. Wasting no time, he sprinted down the dark tunnels. X-23 popped her claws out and started chasing Kevin down. Indra morphed into giant exoskeleton, Dust morphed into her sand form, and anole and rockslide followed x-23 on her pursuit. The rest stayed to help elixir. Pixie and gentle helped him out. When elixir got up, he wipe his face and saw he was bleeding so he healed himself by placing his hand on his face and use his powers.

"where is he?", elixir asked

"Laura, victor, sooraya, santo, and paras are chasing him down", said loa as she pointed at where they ran. He wasted no time and started running to find Kevin. X-23 was sniffing around, she lost track of Kevin's scent. She, dust, anole, Indra, and rockslide were now standing between 5 different passage ways.

"Laura where is he?", Santo asked

"I can't track him. We split up but damn it watch yourself", she warned as all five of them split up and take a different tunnel. As X-23 was walking down the tunnels, she knew Kevin's power to kill anyone he touches but now he has an upgrade so know she can't track him.

"KEVIN WHERE ARE YOU!", she yelled as she looks around. The tunnel she was in had pipes that range from a few inches in diameter or at least five feet radius. When she pass one pipe. She fail to see Kevin was deep inside the pipe hiding as he saw X-23 passing by.

"damn it", he though, "why her", he though. She's practically a female a female version of wolverine. The fact that she still didn't found him was a miracle. He waited for a few more minutes until he slowly looks out and saw she wasn't anywhere around. He got out and started walking the opposite direction that X-23 went. He made it to the corner and chuckled on how easily he got away but soon he heard people coming down the tunnels. He looked up and saw two beams parallel lot each and he jumps, grabs each pipe and swings backwards so his body is flat on the ceiling. As he looks down, he saw elixir, Julian, pixie, loa, and mercury stoping below him. He started to sweat as they were looking at the different tunnels and soon they split up and entered different tunnels. Now seeing his chance he slowly swung off the beams and started running for his things. He was unaware that mercury saw him and left her friends to go after him. When Kevin got to his backpack, he started packing his things and was about to put on his gas masked until something grab his arm. He turns around and sees it was mercury, she stretched her arm out for her own safety. "Let me go!", he demanded as he showed his fangs and tried to remove her hand.

"Kevin what happen to you?", she asked him but Kevin remain silent and stares at her with an emotionless expression and was struggling to remove mercury's hand from his arm but mercury tightens her grip and stretch out her other arm and grabs Kevin's other arm.

"LET ME GO!", he yells as he can't get mercury to let to of him.

"Kevin I want to help you", she pleads and Kevin stops struggling and stares at her angrily

"Help me? HELP ME! You all chase me away. I was there when you all agreed that I was too dangerous and that I shouldn't return!", he berated her. Cessily was shock, she couldn't believe that Kevin heard them. He must have wanted to come back but he must have been heartbroken.

"Kevin I'm sorry", she said as she started to cry, "I really am. Just please let us help you", she pleads but she accidently lost her grip on Kevin and he was able to get his arms freed and he charges at her and grabs her neck, "agh", she choked

"I'm going to kill you and everyone! You all did this to me", he yelled as he tighten his grip on her neck. He then lean close to her ear and whispers, "I'm going to kill you first" he then showed her his face. He had a grin on his face and his fangs were showing. To Cessily, he was pure evil. His eyes were pure black as if he has no soul.

"Please I ack I love ack you", she said as she tries not chock. Kevin actually stops trying to chock her but he still didn't remove his hands from her neck. He paused, cessily hoped that she changed Kevin's mind. His face was confused, she place her hand on his face and smiled. "Kevin?", she said as she gently rubs his checks she didn't mind the veins that were popped out. She saw how Kevin's face went to a warm smile. She though Kevin would allow her to help him but his face turn to anger and he immediately returns to chock her

"YOU FUCKING LIER", he stated, "IF YOU REALLY HAD LOVE ME, THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE ABANDONED ME", he yelled and got closer to her face, "so you'll die first", he finished. He saw the look on her face, she was so shock, and she started to cry. This made him smile as she struggles to get air.

"I ack am ack", she chock

"your what?", Kevin asked

"I'm sorry!", she screamed as she pushed him off of her. She got up and punched his face. She pause, she couldn't believe she punch Kevin but he was getting dangerous. He wipe his face and saw he was bleeding from his nose. He stares at mercury

"Your dead!", he said as his claws grew and charges at her but mercury morphed her hands into hammers and started pounding Kevin to the ground. She didn't stop hitting him until he was completely on the ground. Kevin slowly got up, he got up in a push up position. He cough up blood and looks up at cessily as she delivers one last blow to his head and smacked him to the pavement. Cessily breath heavily as she tries to calm down, she took the time to morphed her hands to normal and saw blood stains on her hands and she also notices that Kevin wasn't moving and the pool of blood was spreading on the floor.

"Kevin?", she said but Kevin didn't move. She tug his head but he still didn't move. So she flipped him on his back. She saw that his face was covered in blood. She wipe his face and notices that there were pieces of cement stuck in his face. She gasped, she though she might have killed him. She place her ear in his heart, she could still hear a heart beat but it was fading. "Guys!", she yells trying to call her friends. "GUYS!", she yelled again and this time everyone started showing up. They were horrified finding Kevin all bloody and laying on the floor. They also saw mercury's hands were covered in blood

"geez cessily what did you do?", asked anole

"I didn't mean to hurt this bad", she whimper. Elixir looks started walking towards Kevin and kneels next to him

"Is he still alive?", he asked

"Yeah barely", cessily responded. Elixir growled and clenthed his right hand and he place his left hand on Kevin's forehead and started healing him. Although his face was covered in blood, his wounds are healed up but he was still unconscious. Elixir then picks him and carry him on his shoulder.

"Hey josh what are doing?", Julian asked

"What it look like were taking him to utopia", elixir responded and receive negative criticism from everyone except for cessily

"Dude that's a terrible idea", said Indra

"You saw how he attack us let's just give him to the police", pixie suggested. While everyone continues to suggest to leave Kevin, cessily decided to speak up

"He heard us you know", everyone stop to look at her, "he heard us when we decided that he was too dangerous for him to be near us", she finished and everyone had a guilty expression in their face and were quiet for a while until Elixir broke the silence

"So I guess we are all agreeing that he comes along with us", he said and nobody questioned him. "All right then someone gets his things and pixie take us back to utopia before Kevin wakes up", he ordered and Julian uses his telekenises to collect Kevin's backpack and gas mask. Once done, pixie opens teleports everyone back to utopia.

**utopia: Emma and cyclop's room**

Emma Frost was patiently waiting for her students to come back. They been gone for longer than she though. She's been reading a book since they left and after a while she began to think that something must be delaying their return.

"Something bothering you?", Emma saw it cyclops at the door. Their room is usually open during the day, except at night of course.

"Have the children come back yet?", she asked

"No and if they did you'll be the first one to know", he responded. Cyclops knows that Emma's concern over the students welfare, especially with her past experience with children's death. He was about to speak up before he looks out the window and saw pixie teleporting everyone to the shores. Emma sense them and saw that they were carrying someone. She then started to read her students thoughts to see what happen. As she goes through their minds she finds out it was Kevin and she learns of what happen when they were all in the sewers.

"Oh god", she said in frustration

"what who do they bring?", cyclops asked

"it's Kevin", she responded

"Kevin? Oh it's he the one with gloves", cyclops asked

"yes Scott", Emma responded

"huh I wonder why is he being carried?", he said

"Scott tell nemesis or Rao to prep the med lab", she ordered and Scott looks at her with confusion

"why what-", he stopped once Emma gives him a death stare and left without hesitation. She then looks back at her students coming closer to the doors. She sight before turning into her diamond form before walking out her room.

"so who's gonna be the one to explain this to ms. Frost?", asked loa as they were approaching the main doors. From the look from everyone neither of them wanted to explain to Emma about Kevin. When they were about to open the main doors. It open and reveals Emma behind them. She was in her diamond form and she had as stern look on her face.

"uh ms. Frost we can ex-", Julian tries to explain but Emma simply puts cuts him off and takes Kevin from elixir. She saw he's covered in dried blood, his cheeks had veins that popped out and had fangs. So she simply takes him away with her. Everyone was standing still for a few minutes until x-23 takes a look and saw that she was gone.

"phew I though she was gonna explode", gentle commented

"why is she mad though?", surge asked

"she must have read our minds how else", x-23 stated

"how much you wanna bet she's gonna punish us for this", said Rockslide

"we'll it all depends on how she knows", said Julian and everyone stared at him, "oh yeah she does know everything. We'll might as well enjoy this day before she punish us", he finished and walked away. Soon everyone else left except for dust and mercury. Mercury still had Kevin's blood on her hands and she looks at dust.

"come on let's wash the blood off", dust suggested but mercury didn't move, "Cessily?", she said as she knows that something was wrong

"You know I about my crush on him", she started

"Yes", dust responded and Cessily had a sad expression oh her face, "Cessily what happen?", she asked

"Sooraya I told him I loved him and he though I was lying and wanted to kill me", mercury said as she started to cry a bit. She wipes it off and looks at dust, "let's go I really don't want to talk about this anymore today", she said as she walked away from dust so that she can wash the blood off.

* * *

**please read and review for more chapters**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sick bay**

Emma sat in a chair next to Kevin. He was in a med bed, he was still unconscious and she ordered Dr. Rao to strap his arms, so that in case he wakes up he wouldn't attack anyone. Dr. Rao even cleaned the dried blood from his face. Emma felt completely sorry for him. With his face clean, she could see his pale face, the black veins that pop out, and the bite mark on his neck. Emma gently trace her index finger on his face.

"I take it your quite found of the patient", said Dr. Nemesis as he came in. He had a clipboard with him

"He was one of my students, Bradley I haven't seen him in a long time and seeing him like this", she said as she looks at his face. "We'll I feel it's my responsibility to help him", she finished and looks back at nemesis, "what did you fine out?", she asked and nemesis flips through the clip board

"After careful examinations", he started as he looks through the papers, "I can't find out the source of his problem", he said and Emma reacted violently

"WHAT!", she yelled as she got up and nemesis got back a little and place the clip board to his face

"unfortunately whatever happen to the boy we can't find the effect on his system", he nervously said

"you mean to tell me that with all your fancy little gadgets and your high degree in doctor or something. You can't tell me what causing him to look the way he is!", she shouted, "there is bite marks in his neck, you can't tell me that maybe he was bitten by a vampire!", she growled and nemesis walked back before he got enough nerves to talk to her.

"Uh I think their might be a way to know what happen to him", he suggested

"I'm all ears", said Emma and nemesis walked closer to Kevin

"You can ask him", said nemesis as he points at Kevin

"Your joking right?", she said, "he's unconscious", she points out.

"Yes but your also a telepath, so maybe you can enter his mind and wake him up", he suggested

"That doesn't always work you know", she said

"It's one option", he said. Emma looks at Kevin. She really wanted to help him, so she sight and sat down, place her hands on his forehead and entered his mind.

**Kevin's mind**

"alright now le-", she pause after taking a look of the environment. There was mist floating around. There were dead trees everyone. The sky was dark grey. "We'll this is original", she said to herself. Normally we she entered other guys mind, she would usually find their minds filled with them being badasses, cars, and of course a bunch of woman in bikinis in the beaches. Yet in this one case, Kevin's mind is pretty much devoid of all life. She then started walking through the dead forest, while also trying to see clear through the mist. She made it at least 20 feet before she tripped on a log. She hit face first. When she lifted her face, she had mud and grass on her face and spitted out mud. "Great", she complain as she got up

"Excuse me", Emma looks around to see who talked. The voice sounded like a young child but she couldn't see where the child is. "Over here", this time Emma could hear where the sound comes from. She follows the sound until she got to a giant tree, dead of course but what separates this one from the rest was that at the lower center there was a oval cut out so that the inside of the tree can be see and there was wooden roots that form horizontal that makes the oval look like a jail cell. And it appears someone's in it as she could see an arm waving out. Emma was lucky the little cell wasn't so high as she could see the face of the person inside. "Hi", the child was a boy with very familiar appearance to a certain someone that Emma knew

"Kevin?", she asked

"No sorry my name isn't Kevin ma'am", he said

"but you look like Kevin", she pointed out

"No I'm the part of his mind that his innocence", he said and Emma looks at him confused, "I'm the angel on the shoulder", he stated

"oh your Kevin's superego", she said

"is that what you call us, huh it's actually nice", he complimented

"I do say what are doing in this tree child?", she asked him

"oh this", he said as he looks at his cell, "it's a complicated story and if you get me out I'll tell you everything", he promise. Emma was at first skeptical but soon turn to her diamond form and started pulling the roots out. The roots were pretty strong. It took Emma a while but soon she was able to free the superego. He jumped out and took a piece of the root that trap him. "Thank you ma'am", he said

"Call me Emma darling", she said and she saw as the superego was drawing something at the ground with the root. She walk next to him to see what he was drawing. The image that he drew was of a strange figure: it had a slim body, long arms with sharp fingers, it didn't appear to have legs, so she though it was wearing a cloak. Although Emma couldn't see the face clearly since the superego was drawing on the dirt but she could see it had an evil smile with sharp teeth. "Darling what is that?", she asked him

"You know I'm the angle on the shoulder right?", the superego asked

"Yes you told me that", she assured

"We'll he's the devil on the other shoulder", he explain

"That's the id", she said and the superego looks at her

"The id?", the superego asked

"Oh my apologize darling you see we therapist have names for you two: your the superego and that's the id. You two are always in conflict to persuade the ego, which is Kevin", she explain

"Well I can agree with persuade Kevin and in conflict, in fact that's what got me trapped in the first place", he said

"Just what happen between you two?", she asked and the superego sigh

"A while back, we were doing our usual business of controlling Kevin's actions. We watched what he does through a cauldron with bright white, blue fire. One day I was trying to prevent Kevin from killing two cops but the id as you call it wanted Kevin to kill the police. In which unfortunately he did. We argued that he was turning Kevin into a killer. It got to the point that he attack me and threw me to a tree and controlled Kevin's actions for a while. He got really cheerful when he said something about a gorgeous woman", the superego explain

"Did you see what this woman looked like?", Emma asked

"no unfortunately I was still weak when the id threw me. He got so excited and he wish that he could record it and replay it in front of my face but something happen. He went from crazy happy to freaking out. At first I didn't know what happen until I heard Kevin's scream through the flames. I got up and tried to make it to the fire but it went out", he said while using his hands by clapping them and slowly spreads the upward and apart from each other.

"When the fire goes out did that mean Kevin was not awake am I right?", she asked

"Yes Kevin went unconscious and I started yelling at the id for being stupid. We argued until the cloak woman came in", his tone was much more aggressive then before and he clenched his fist.

"it sounds to me that this cloak woman was the reason why you were trap", she asked

"yeah but like I said its a complicated story. You see she came in out of nowhere and demanded we obey her. Of course both me and the id find that completely stupid, so we attack her but it ended like badly for us since all she did was a bit too powerful and she defeated us", the superego explain

"Then what happen", Emma asked

"Then she told us again that we should submit to her only this time the id asked her why and she promise him power. She whisper something in his ear. It lasted for a while until I saw in the id's face an evil smile and those two attack me. I tried to run but the cloak woman trapped me by using some magic rope and put me in that tree", he finished. Emma was quite interested with the story that the superego told her, she place her hands on his head and tried to use her telepathy to see how the cloak woman look like but she couldn't find anything. "What are you doing?", he asked

"I was trying to see how the woman look like", Emma explain

"I don't have a mind. This is the mind", the superego stated

"We'll then can you tell me where the id and the woman is?", she ask and the superego started leading her through the forest. They walked until they started walking to a stone pathway. They took the pathway until they got to a giant metal gate. Emma tried to open it but she couldn't until the superego placed his hand at the gate and his hand glows blue and the gate opens. They continued walking only this time instead of trees the place they entered was a maze with dead hedges with thorns.

"Come on this way but be quite", he warns her as he leads her through the maze and the superego was getting her closer and they began to hear someone yelling. As they got closer, they could hear the voice sounds like a man. The superego stops Emma, he place his figure on his lips to signal her to stay quiet. He also pointed to a small hole in the hedges. They look through and saw in what Emma believes was the id. He was about 15 feet tall because he was slouching and look like he was 8 feet tall. He was like a shadow, he had red eyes, his arms were long and he had them behind his back. His body was extremely slim and he had no legs instead he look like the grim reaper outfit from that one cartoon show. He was walking back in forth by the cauldron. The fire was not on and he was waiting impatiently for the fire to come back on.

"I must say I never expect him to be that big", Emma whispered to the superego

"it's cause whoever has more influence tends to get more bigger and powerful", the superego explain. He then grabs her hand and brings her to a corner of the hedge. "How powerful are you?", he ask her

"I'm quick powerful", she stated

"ok good. Wait here and get ready", he said as he goes towards the id

"wait", Emma said as she tries to grab him but he was already far ahead. The superego ran towards the id. The id saw the little superego and he clench his fists.

"you escape!", the id yelled

"I'm just too good to be trap", the superego mocked

"Well now I'm gonna be kill you little brat", the id threaten as he started coming closer to the superego. The superego walked backwards, the id had no idea of Emma. She watches as the superego lured the id towards her. Emma use her telepathic waves to send her hand and cause a sphere to form around her hand. She waited as the superego passes her and the id was now in her sight and she blasted her psychic waves at it. "Agh", the id scream as Emma's psychic waves. The blast amputated the id's entire left arm. The id screamed in pain as he used his hand to cover his wound. The superego's body glowed yellow and he blasted the id in the face. The id's left eye and upper, left frontal lobe. This cause the id to fall down.

"We got him", said the superego cheerfully as the id was down but the id's right arm that was still intact, his arm extended and grabs the superego and Emma in one swipe. The id recovered from his injuries but now he was a bit smaller. The id brought them closer to his face

"You dare attack me", he yelled and threw them to the ground. Emma struggled to get up. She was bleeding from her forehead. She managed to get up and sees the id made an evil smile and he bends down a bit to make his head at the same height as Emma's. "Is that all you got", he mocked and he pokes Emma's nose with his sharp figure. The poke left a cut in her nose. She got angry and uses her telepath powers to the max and blasted the id with large amounts of psychic waves. The waves blasted the id's face off and upper part of its chest. The id's body went backwards but the body soon restored itself and the id was fully recovered but he was getting smaller. "I'll kill you", he said as he morphed his body into a more snake like creature and lunges at Emma but the superego got up on time and shot the id through the chest splitting the id in two. The id fell to the floor but it healed and like the last few times he got smaller. The superego and Emma continued hitting the id with everything they got him to the same size as the superego. Once the id was small enough, the superego used his powers to trap the id in chains.

"Alright 'id' we beat you", said the superego and the id looks at him

"id? What heck id means?", he asked

"it's what therapist call you two", Emma explain as she picks up the id by the collar of his hood

"hehehe", the id laugh nervously

"come on let's see go to the cauldron", said the superego and Emma drag the id from the collar and drag him at the ground. They all made to the cauldron it still was not in flames. Emma place the id next to the cauldron and she and the superego started questioning him.

"alright you little shady creep where is she?", Emma demands

"she who?", the id asked stupidly and the superego punched the id in the face

"what did you two talk about when she came in", said the superego and the id stayed quiet until Emma slapped the id

"ow", said the id

"Tell us now or I'll beat you sensibly", Emma threaten and the id gulp

"ok, ok", said the id, "you see she promise me all the power for influence, only under one condition", the id explains

"for what?", the superego asked and the id uses his eyes to point at a certain part of the thorn hedges. To Emma she didn't know what that part of the hedge means but the superego was horrified. He ran towards the hedge and blasted the hedge to reveal a metal door with a lock in it. The lock was removed. The superego was so horrified and ran back to the id and started beating him until Emma separate them both.

"What is so important of that door?", she asked

"That door leads to Kevin's inner memories and the rest of his mind", he explain and he looks at the id, "you let some random person into his memories!", he yelled, "even we're not allowed in their", he stated before he comes to a sudden realization, "is the woman in there right now?", he asked

"no she left a while ago", the id responded

"My god if she did something in there. You are so-", the superego said until he notices that the cauldron' fire was emerging was on meaning Kevin was awaking. "Oh look Kevin is awaking, Emma", he pointed out

"hmm I'll see how Kevin is", she said and looks at the id. "Darling you think is a great idea to keep him with you?", she asked

"unfortunately yes but now he'll think twice before he tries to get rid of me isn't that right id", the superego asked and the id growled. Emma smiled, she knew that the id won't be anymore troubled. So she leaves Kevin's mind and she fades away. "She's a nice lady", the superego commented

"more like a bitch", said the id as he knows that he'll be trapped in chains for a while. They watched through the fire until they heard something creak. The superego turns around and sees the metal door was opening.

"what the?", he said and a cloak figure came out, "you!", he screamed

"hahahahaha", laugh the id

"you knew she was there the entire time!", the superego yelled and the id smiled

"yep", the id responded. The superego looks at the cloak woman

"I don't know who you are but I'm gonna agh", the superego said until the cloak woman blasted him with a psychic wave knocking him down.

"That takes care of that little pest", said the cloak woman and turns to the id, "your lucky I decided to wake Kevin up", she states

"we'll I can't thank you enough but can you untie me now", the id asked

"No not yet. I need you two to act like angel and devil for now", she said as she walks to the knock out superego. She place her hands on her head and the id saw her eyes glow as she sends telepathic waves to the superego. The superego got up, his eyes were blank and he walked towards the fire.

"ugh what are you doing?", the id asked

"He'll be alright but he's not going to remember that I was here", she said, "now until I'm done you'll be in chains with the brat got it?", she asked in a harsh tone

"yes ma'am", the id responded and the cloak woman walks back to the metal door. Once she was inside, she removed her hood. The cloak woman was revealed to be Selene. She smiled as she closes the metal doors and returns to her plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**sick bay**

Emma manages to get out Kevin's mind before he wakes up. "Welcome back to the land of the living", she said with a smile as Kevin was fully awake. He didn't said a word all he he did was look at her and started looking around to see where he was, he also notices his hands and legs were strap down, "your in the sick bay", she said

"Sick bay?", Kevin asked

"Yes you in utopia", she said

"Utopia? Wait how did I-oh now I remember", he said as he remembers how all of his former friends chase him down and how mercury beat the shit out of him back in the sewers.

"yes that wasn't a plesant experience I believe", she said

"You have no idea", he responded as he tries to move his arms and legs, he looks at Emma, "um can I be free now?", he asked

"I will but first will you calm down and not overreact", she asked

"fine", he agreed and Emma started un strapping Kevin and he slowly got up and smiled at Emma, "thanks", he said

"Your welcome", she said

"now if you'll excuse me I'll be on my way", he said as he started leaving until Emma stops him.

"Kevin where are you going?", she asked

"uh I'm leaving", he said

"you do realize about your condition", she asked and Kevin looks at his hands. Even though he was wearing his gloves but he could see his nails were long. He looks around to find something like a mirror or something that can reflect his face. He found a small mirror and looks at his face. He sees his face still had the black veins still visible, he open his mouth and sees his teeth were sharp and his fangs. He also sees his eyes were black with no visible pupils. He sigh and looks at Emma

"We'll I love to stay but I'd rather be on my own", he tells her

"Is there anyway I can convince you to stay?", she asked and Kevin remain silent until he spoke again

"no I don't think there's anything here that can convince me to stay", he responded harshly. Emma gives him a disappointed look, she really hoped he stayed so that she could help him but she knew the real reason was that he didn't want to be anywhere with the rest of the children cause of the way they treated him. She though for a minute before she got an idea

"you know not everyone hated you, Kevin", she said and it gotten Kevin's attention

"oh please do tell", he said in a monotone voice

"yes they even miss you", she assured him

"we'll I guess I can stay here for a while", he said and Emma rub his head and smiles

"I'm glad you decided to stay for a bit. Now let's find you a room to stay in", she said as she wrapped her left arm around him and lead him out of the sick bay and to his new room. When they walked down the hallway, Emma looks at him and asked him, "Kevin what happen to you?". Kevin remain silent for a while and scratched his head and looks at her

"I can't remember", he responded

**living room**

"Next, next, next, next", said hellion as he tells rockslide as he goes through the channels. In the living room was hellion, pixie, loa, rockslide, anole, mercury, Indra, surge, the cuckoos, elixir, gentle, x-23, armor, and dust were watching TV trying to find something to watch. "Wait leave it there", hellion said on the channel that was showing a basketball game. While the guys were getting riled up and stated cheering. The girls were less than thrilled, so mercury took the remote from rockslide and change the channel

"HEY!", the guys screamed and the girls laugh as mercury flip through the channels.

"Give that back", said rockslide as he tries to get the remote but mercury threw the remote to surge

"your gonna have to get", surge laughed as throws the remote at the girls and the guys tried to get remote. Surge throws it to pixie, then she threw it to loa then to dust. The guys struggled as they couldn't catch the remote until Elixir caught it when dust threw the remote to loa but elixir manage to catch it. He was now running to the other side of the living room. He was looking around to see which guy was open. It seems everyone was trying to get the remote except the cuckoos as they were just siting and watching everyone act like children. Elixir looks around and sees anole at the other side of the living room right next to the doors. Elixir sees his chance he pulls his arm back and throws the remote. The remote was going fast, anole looks like he gots it but the doors opens and reveals Emma and Kevin. Both of them walked in front of anole, unaware that the remote was heading straight towards them until it hit Kevin straight in the head.

"Ow", he yelled as he place his hand on his head. He looks down to see what hit him and sees the remote, picks it up and looks to see it one of his former friends who threw it, "Ok which one you dumbasses threw this", he yelled

"jeez Kevin sorry about that", said elixir

"why were throwing a remote?", Kevin asked

"they were trying to find something to watch tv..", said phoebe

"The guys wanted to see a basketball game..", said Irma

"but the rest of us wanted to see something else..", said Celeste

"So they took the remote and started throwing the remote at each other", the three said all together

"ok thanks um, um. I'm sorry I forgot your names", said Kevin as he was snapping his fingers

"Celeste, Irma, and phoebe", they all said in the same time

"thanks", said Kevin, he looks around and sees his backpack next to the sofa, "is that my backpack?", he asked and the guys look at it and rockslide picks it up and walk to Kevin and gave it to him. When he got his backpack back he opens it, he looks through it and notices something is missing, "where is it?", he asked

"where's what?", rockslide asked

"My mask", Kevin stated and all the guys had a nervous look in their faces and some of them started whistling, "where is it?", he asked and rockslide nervously looks at the guys as hellion went to the trash and took out the gas mask with the screen missing. "What the hell happen to my mask?", Kevin yelled

"ugh long story short I was using it to scare everyone and well", said rockslide as he looks at pixie, "and well she threw a rock and shattered the screen", he finished as he chuckled nervously as hellion gave Kevin his mask back. Kevin looks at his busted mask, he look like he was gonna explode but instead he calmly gave his broken mask back to rockslide.

"it's alright it's nothing", said Kevin in the most calmest voice as possible

"really?", said rockslide

"yeah it's nothing really like this!", Kevin said as he crushed the remote into pieces

"aw come on!", said everyone but Kevin didn't care and dropped the pieces and started stomping on the pieces

"oh that's it", said hellion as he stomped towards Kevin. Kevin grew his claws and hellion started glow green as he was about to use his telekenetic powers until Emma got between them.

"EHOUGH BOTH OF YOU!", she yelled and both of them stopped before they started fighting. Emma calms down and looks at Kevin, "Kevin your room is down the hall", she said and Kevin left the room to his new room. Once he left, Emma looks at everyone, "alright I know some of you might not like Kevin", she started

"yeah no really", said hellion and receive a stern look by Emma

"but he's gonna stay here for a while", she said and everyone was shock

"wait for how long?", loa asked

"for a while", Emma responded

"um should we concern about him being here?", Indra asked

"I'll be regularly be checking on him making sure he's not causing trouble", she assured them, "in the mean time try not make his stay less comfortable", she asked them and everyone knoded yes. "Good now try to be good friends with him while he's here?", she asked them

"um doesn't he hates us?", gentle asked

"no he doesn't hate everyone", Emma assured, "in fact his roommate will be happy to see him", she finished

"roommate?", surge asked

**down the hall**

"alright 203, 203 ah 203", Kevin said to himself as he found his room. He tried to open but it was lock, "what the?", he said

"hold up a sec", said someone from the inside. It was a males voice

"wait that voice", Kevin though as the door open. The person who open the door was a 6ft tall male, he was muscular not in flesh but in granite rock like rockslide. He also had a metal helmet and had 4 red eye, "Onyxx", he said

"Kevin", Onyxx said cheerfully as he gives Kevin a hug. Apparently the hug was too much for Kevin as he was chocking but Onyxx didn't hear him. "Oh buddy I though you were dead", he said and he takes a closer look at Kevin's face, "wow what happen to you?", he asked and he notices he was chocking Kevin, "oops sorry man", he said and let's Kevin go.

"Ok 'gasp' first of 'gasp' all don't do that", he said as he gasp for air, "second of all I got hit in the head to hard for me to remember what happen", he finished

"oh ok man. Hehe sorry about the hug", Onyxx apologize

"it's alright", said Kevin

"So what do you need Kevin?", Onyxx asked

"um yeah Emma told me this was supposed to be my room", he said

"I guess this means were roommates", Onyxx said with great joy

"yeah that's exactly what I want", said Kevin sarcastically

"Come on it won't be that bad", said Onyxx

"ya well I won't stay here for long", said Kevin as he entered the room. He looks around and sees that the room was big, it had a window, two beds no wonder he's given a roommate. The difference between the two beds was that the far one was neat and not used while the one near him had pieces of granite. That bed clearly is being used by Onyxx, so Kevin threw his backpack at the far bed, there by calming it as his own. "Now that I claim my bed, so Onyxx what is it that you guys do around here for fun?", he asked

"We'll there's one thing I do", said Onyxx as he left the room and goes to the next door, "hey match open up", he said as he knock. The door open to reveal a young mutant, who's is covered in flames, yet still has clothes on

"what is is it Sidney?", Ben asked

"Kevin is back", Onyxx responded

"he is?", Ben left his room and entered Onyxx to see Kevin standing right in front of him, "aargh", he screamed after seeing his face

"yeah I get it my face isn't as handsome as it used to be", said Kevin sarcastically. Apparently ben's screames have attracted attention as 4 other people arrived: one was a big, see through, pink skin who's skeleton you could easily see. The other 2 were girls. One had a long, black hair, a blindfold that covers her eyes and had a yellow uniform. The other girl was shorter than the blindfold girl and had the grey hair and the appearance of a old woman, she was also wearing a pink sweater and jeans. The last person, to be honest for Kevin it was a brain in a floating jar with a chain being hold by the old lady girl

"Wow is that Kevin?", asked the pink see through mutant

"yes it's me", he responded. Kevin looks at all of the young mutants and suddenly remembers them, "wait, glob, Ernst, blindfold, and um", he struggled as he tries to remember the brain, he was snapping his fingers until he gots it, "Martha", she said

"yes", she responded telepathically

"hey kev you remember us", said glob

"yeah I remember you guys", Kevin responded

"yo kev what the hell happene to you man", said glob as he pointed at Kevin's face and chuckled and Ernst kick his leg. "Ow ow", he said as he jumped on one leg and holds the legs that he got kick.

"that's not nice", said Ernst

"uh it's alright I've been getting that a lot", said Kevin, "say what do you guys do for fun around here?", he asked

"Match over here has a playstaion with a few games and has at least in his room", Onyxx suggested

"ok his room is next to ours right?", Kevin asked

"yep", Onyxx responded

"ok I'll meet you guys in match room I'll be there just let me fix my things", he said and everyone left leaving Kevin alone. He was unpacking the clothes from his backpack. He then place them in the cabinets. He then flips his backpack and shacks out what left in it. What came out were his pillow, blanket, some money, and a picture came out. He picks it up and looks at it and it was a picture of when he was in the hellion squad. As he looks at it he felt a sharp headache. "Ow", he said as he drops the picture. When he drop it the headache stop. "That was weird", he said as he put the picture in the backpack and leaves the room to go play with everyone else


	8. Chapter 8

**sick bay**

"I'm telling you Emma I check the boy's blood system, his brain waves, etc. I can't find anything that shows he's sick or infected by a virus", Dr. Nemesis explains as he shows her a Kevin's test results. She looks through the results and finds that everything was physically fine yet he still has his vampire like appearance along with his bite marks.

"I swear nemesis. Your the only one with the highest medical degree yet with the technology we provide you with. You can't find out what's going on with Kevin!", she yelled

"we'll after using science maybe we can find mystical help", nemesis suggested

"Mystical help?", she said as she raised an eye brow

"after failing to find anything through science maybe the boy must have been affected by magic", he explain

"hmm", she groan, "your lucky I know a couple of people who are mystics Bradley", she tells him as she leaves the sick bay. Once he saw she was gone, nemesis finds a nearby chair and slouches on it.

"phew I swear she was ready to kill me", he said to himself

**Emma POV**

Emma walked to the down the hallway towards a room. She knocks on it

"come in", said a female voice. Emma open the door and sees magik. She had her legs cross, in a meditation position, her eyes were close, and was floating in the center of circle with candles. "Emma what a pleasant surprise", she said without even opening her eyes, "for what do I this visit?", she asked

"I need your help", Emma responded

"in what?", magik asked

"apparently one of my old students is affected by magic, so I mean ask you if you can help him?", she asked

"hmm", magik responded with a smile, "you normally don't come to me for help, Emma", she said

"I'm making an exception here", said Emma and magik looks at her and smiles

"very well just bring the child and I'll see what I can do", she said

"thank you", said Emma as she walks out of magik's room and goes to find Kevin.

**match's room**

"no, no, NO", screamed Kevin as he was playing FIFA against match. Kevin lost 11-0. A big epic fail

"wow Kev you suck so bad man", matched joked as he scored

"I swear this controller is busted", he complain

"don't hate the game hate the player", match commented

"yeah right", said Kevin as he got up and hands the controller to glob, "you play I'm going for a walk", he said as he left the room. He walk down the hallway as he was walking, he looked out the window. It was a nice view of the ocean with the city being reflected by the water. Kevin was too focus on the view he failed to notice mercury coming from the corner and they bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry", she said

"uh no problem I wasn't looking", he said. There was an ackward silence between them as they stood still and look at each other awkwardly. It was only mercury who spoke in order to break the silence

"so how it's going?", she nervously asked

"um we'll pretty good. How about you? Hehe", he laugh nervously before they both went back to ackward silence. They avoided eye contact as much as possible as they were embarrassed to look at each other directly

"I'm fine thanks for asking", she responded

"ok good", said Kevin as he slowly started walking away. "Come just keep walking", he though

"uhm Kevin can I ask you something?", she asked

"damn it", he though, "what?", he asked

"I was wondering if you remember what I said back in the tunnels?", she asked. Kevin didn't turn around as he started to get nervous. He did in fact remember that she told him she loved him. He was getting so nervous he started to sweat a bit, without turning to her he responded

"uh no I ah don't remember", he lied. Mercury could tell he was lying, just the way he spoke so nervously and the fact he didn't look at her was enough to tell her.

"ok I just wanted to know if you remembered", she said before she walked away from Kevin. As she walked away, she shed a tear. When she was gone, felt a bit guilty for lying to mercury but he then though

"'sigh' what done is done", before walking away

"_shame on you Kevin", _said Emma through telepathy and she gave him a headache

"ow", he said

"_you should have been nicer to cessily", _she stated

"Ok maybe I should have told her the truth", he said

"_maybe?",_ she asked with suspicion

"ok I should have told her the truth", he said

"_good answer"_, she said, _"now Kevin come to where I am. I may found a way to help with your problem",_ she assured

"Really where are you?", he asked

"_Meet me at the floor above you", _she said. Kevin walked towards the elevator he press the up bottom. He waited for a bit until the door opens. Unfortunately when he got in, he saw Julian aka Hellion was on the other side of the elevator.

"oh hey", said Kevin

"sup Kev where you going?", hellion asked

"the floor above us", Kevin responded as he pressed a button and the elevator closes

"huh how funny same here", said hellion. The in the elevator was quiet as they didn't talk to each other when the door finally opens they got out. "yo Kevin what are you doing right now?", he asked

"Meet up with Emma", Kevin responded and Hellion stop and chuckled, "What's so funny?", he asked

"You know its funny how you and Emma are always near each other even back when we were back in the school", Julian explain and Kevin looks at him strangely

"What are saying?", he asked

"that you um been sleeping with here", Hellion laugh

"really? Who came up with that idea?", Kevin asked and see Hellion with a giant grin, "You did it didn't you", he said in a monotone voice

"Yep", hellion responded as he laugh maniacally

"your a duche bag Julian", he glared

"Yeah says the guy who told everyone that Josh was sleeping with Ms. Wolfsbane", Hellion stated. Although Kevin didn't like Hellion as much but he was right about how he told everyone about telling everyone about the affair that elixir and wolfsbane had, so he didn't want continue arguing with Hellion. "Don't get me wrong I'm a bit jealous", he said and Kevin stop walking

"How?", he asked

"You see back at the school I don't who but he or she saw you sitting next to Ms. Frost and cyclops", Hellion explain. Kevin started to think back to see if he remembered if he did something like that

"I honestly don't remember man", responded Kevin

"maybe ces' hit you a little to hard in the head", hellion chuckled as he hit Kevin's shoulder as a joke but when he looks at Kevin he was glaring at him, "oh hey man just be cool", he said nervously before he left Kevin. Once Hellion left, Kevin meet up with Emma who was waiting for him

"You took your time", she said

"Well I was talking to hellion Ms. Frost", he said

"I want you to meet someone", she said as she leads him into a bedroom where she introduce him to magik

"So your the one who needs help", she said with a smile as she sees Kevin's appearance. "Well lets get you better my friend just stand in the middle of the circle", she instructed and Kevin got into the middle and Magik started to use her magic abilities and slowly his face started to look normal but there was a sudden backslash as his chest glowed and there was a force that send everyone flying backwards. Kevin, Emma, and Magik hit the walls as the force pushed them.

"ow", said Kevin as he got up, he also notices that his chest was glowing and he lift his shirt to and sees a symbol heavily glowing. "The hell?", he said as walked towards Magik and Emma and helps them get up

"What just happen?", Emma asked and Magik glares at Kevin

"You!", Magik yelled as she points at Kevin and she walk towards him and lift his shirt to see the symbol still glowing. Magik looks shock and walk away from Kevin and began to think about the symbol. Meanwhile Emma took a look at the symbol

"Magik mind telling me what happen?", she asked

"Well apparently that's a vampire symbol I don't know what's the name but I know I've seen it somewhere", Magik assured Emma. To Emma she wasn't as happy with the results she though that Magik would easily fix Kevin of his new appearance. For Kevin he was the most disappointed since he can't look normal. He was so furious that he left Magik's room and started to storming out to the elevator but Emma stopped him

"Kevin just calm down", she said as she laid her hand on his shoulder but he shrough it off.

"Just leave me miss frost I just want to be left alone for a while", he growled and got to the elevator and press the down button as the doors closes, Kevin saw Emma's disappointed facial expression and when the door closes he saw his face reflecting from the shiny metal. Kevin took a deep breath, "my god I can't get anything good in life", he complain

"I wouldn't complain", said a mysterious female voice. Kevin eyes were wide as he tries to look around the elevator to see who talked to him but he couldn't find anyone.

"what the hell?", he asked, "maybe I'm going crazy", he though as the elevator door opens and he left.

**hours later at night**

Kevin was getting ready to sleep. He was tired of doing all those training seccisions in the danger room. When he was about to sleep he doesn't get out of his clothes especially his gloves. He would just lay back and was about to sleep but then the door burst open. Kevin looks up and sees it was his roommate Onyxx

"hey Kev sorry if I wake you", he apologized before he closes the door and jumped into his bed. It was very surprising the bed didn't break and Onyxx immediately started snoring. Kevin growled a bit and place his pillow in his face and foldes the pillow to cover his ears. Although he could still hear Onyxx's snore, Kevin manages to sleep.

**...**

"hhmmhm", Kevin moan as he woke up. It was still night. He looks around and notices Onyxx wasn't in his bed. "Onyxx?", he asked as he got up and open the door. He looks around and no one was around. The hallway was dark and eerily quiet. Kevin closes the door and started to walking down the hall. As he walked the hall, he heard a soft cry and he looks around and he walked towards to a door. He place his ear and heard someone was crying. Kevin slowly moved the knob and opens to see cessily crying in a fetal position in her bed. She looked up at him but she then look away from him. "Cess' what's wrong?", he asked her but she didn't responded to him. "Cess' please tell me what's wrong?", he asked

"you already know", she stated

"what? I don't know what your talking about?", he asked

"what am I talking about? I'm talking about how you hate me!", she yelled as she got up and poke at his chest. Kevin eyes are widen as he was confused

"I don't know what your talking about cess'", he explain but she was still mad at him.

"I can't believe your this stupid Kevin", she shouted while Kevin backs away from her

"cess' I really don't know what your talking about?", he said. Kevin really didn't know what cessily was talking about and it was boggling his mind

"why do you hate me?", she asked in a demanding tone. Kevin face was shock, why would she say something like that

"cess' I don't hate you. I care for you", he explain but it didn't change cessily's facial expression.

"if you really care for me, then you would have known I loved you!", she yelled and she started to cry. Kevin started feeling guilty about what cessily said to him. He remembered back in the sewers she told him that she loved him but he though she was lying and after his stay in utopia he ignored her.

"Cess' please I don't hate you", he pleaded as he place his hands on her shoulders but she look away from him. "Please cess' just look at me", he whispered and she looks at him. She wipe her eyes from her tears. They look at each for a while. Kevin sees her eyes glittered before she slowly got closer to him and kiss him. Kevin at first was shock but he didn't care and he gently place cessily in her bed and gets on top of her and continue kissing her. He took off his left glove and place it in her cheek and started rubbed her cheek. He was in a state of pure pleasure. Even though cessily was pure metal, her lips were so warm. Kevin never felt so go. He wish it nevers ends. He wanted to explore more of her body but stopped when cessily started chocking

"ack cough ack", she choke as she got up and place her hands on her neck. Kevin was freaking out, he couldn't figure out what was going on with her.

"OH GOD OH CESS' WHATS WRONG PLEASE TELL ME WHATS WRONG", he screamed, he though she had something on her through. So he got behind her, wrap his arms around her waist and started putting pressure but nothing was working. He was about to try something else but cessily turn to him and grab his shoulders.

"K-k-ke Kevin", she said in a faint voice before she slowly let go of him and slides to floor. Dead.

"Oh god. Oh no", Kevin started to cry. She was dead. "Oh cess' what happen?", he asked

"oh Kevin look what you did", kevin looks at the door and sees hellion and elixir smiling. He also saw that hellion was glowing green meaning he's using his telekinetic powers. It didn't take an idiot that they were responsible for killing cessily. "You fucking assholes I'll kill you for this", he yelled as he charged at them but hellion uses his telekinetic powers to push him back to cessily's corpse. "Why?", he asked as he holds cessily's body.

"simple cause we don't want you here", elixir said with a grin. Kevin holds cessily close to him

"I'll kill you all", Kevin promise as he gently place cessily' snowy down and got up and felt his claws grow and remove his other glove and got ready to attack. He sees hellion and elixir just grinning. "You better enjoy those smiles cause I'm gonna turn you into dust and bones", he yelled and started to charge at them but he tripped. He looked at his feet and sees that his leg was wrapped around in metal. He then looks at the source which was cessily. She was alive, her eyes were red, and she was angry.

"you tried to kill me", she spat

"cess' please it was them", Kevin said but when he tried to point at elixir and hellion, they were gone. "No cess' listen to me", he pleaded

"I'm not an idiot wither", she said as she started to spread her metal all over Kevin's body until his face remain

"please cess'", he pleads

"oh Kevin you are truly a fool", she purred as she covered Kevin's head. He was now seeing all dark and he started to suffocate

"oh god no please cess' please don't kill me", he screamed. He kept on struggling until his sight slowly faded

...

Kevin was suddenly awoken by Onyxx as he was shaking him

"yo Kevin you okay", he asked. Kevin woke up and notice that he was extremely sweaty. He rubbed his face and got up.

"Ya I just had a nightmare that it", Kevin exlain

"yeah you were just going crazy. What are you dreaming of?", Onyxx asked

"I really don't what talk about it", Kevin responded. Both of them were ready to fall asleep until they heard a something hit their door. Both of them got up and stare at the door. Kevin signal Onyxx to stay quiet and Onyxx prepares to fight as Kevin removes his left glove and use his right hand to open the door. When the door open, Elixir's body flump on the floor

"Joshua", said Onyxx as Kevin drag Elixir into his room. Kevin put his glove back on and takes a good look at Kevin. He slaps him a couple of times until he woke up

"hey guys how it going", said Elixir his voice was slurred as if he was drunk.

"are okay?", Kevin asked

"Yep Im okay", Elixir responded as he got up and started walking but trip to the floor and started talking to himself

"yeah he's drunk", said Onyxx as he pick up and he and Kevin were taking Elixir to his room until Elixir said something interesting, "yeah wolverine I'll kill him", he said in a low voice. Kevin and Onyxx heard him and they place him on the floor

"Hey Elixir what do you remember of the things you did?", asked Onyxx in a mimic voice of wolverine

"sure boss I'll tell ya", said the drunken Elixir as he tells Kevin and Onyxx about the secret group that Cyclops has formed for black ops operations: The X-force


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok Joshua tell me about the things you know", said Onyxx in his cheap version of wolverine voice

"yeah rem 'hiccup' remember that time archangel went crazy?", elixir asked in a slur voice

"ugh yeah", onyxx responded in his disguise voice

"you told me that he slaughtered 'hiccup' all those purifiers tried to use Warren's wings only to get murdered by warren in less than a half an hour remember", elixir said with a smile. Kevin and Onyxx look at each other suspiciously at what Elixir was saying and wither though off something and whisppered something to Onyxx.

"Do you remember where Archangel killed all those purifiers?", Onyxx asked

"Yeah in chicago, just forgot the building ah", Elixir responded before he went unconscious.

"damn it", said wither as he lift up Elixir and slaps him trying to wake him up with no avail.

"so what now?", onyxx asked and Kevin though for a moment before coming up with an idea.

**A few minutes later**

"so let me get this straight: You found Elixir drunk. He said that Mr. Angel slaughtered a bunch of purifiers. Wolverine has a group of assassins that kills our enemies?", Ernest asked and Kevin and Onyxx nodded yes. Wither and onyxx drag elixir's unconscious body to Ernest's room where her roommate was Martha or No-girl as she prefers to be call. The duo went to No-girl to extract more information from Elixir.

"So can you help us?", Wither asked. Martha looks at Kevin and raised an eyebrow before she walk to her night stand where No-girl was and activated her floating jar.

"Hey No-girl, Wither and Onyxx want you to get something from Elixir, can you help them?", Ernest asked. There was a moment of silence before Ernest smiled at Kevin and Onyxx, "She said yes", she said as No-girl floated above Elixir. Wither and Onyxx waited a while before Ernest spoke, "She said the team is made up of Wolverine, Elixir, x-23, Mr. Angel, Wolfsbane, Warpath. He also knows that some of the dangerous bad guys that died are back alive", she stated to them and their eyes were widen at what they heard.

"Damn", they both said as they look at Elixir

"And to think we know everything about our friends", said Onyxx

"I agree", said Wither as he kneels a bit, "look at how far you fallen golden boy", he mock and Ernest punch him in the shoulder, "ow", he said as he rubs his shoulder and looks at Ernest

"you shouldn't be that mean Kevin", ernest scolded him and wither growled

"so now what?", Onyxx asked. Ernest looks at No-girl, then they look at Kevin

"what?", Wither asked

"do you have an idea", Ernest asked

"Don't look at me. I don't have all the answers", Wither responded

"well does anyone have an idea?", Onyxx asked. Ernest looks at No-girl again and started talking to her

"uhu mm. Hey guys No-girl has an idea", Ernest said. Wither stares at No-girl and got confused

"So No-girl are you going to say something or is Ernest gonna sat it for you", wither asked

"_I can communicate", _No-girl said through her telepathy

"oh ok what's your plan?", wither asked

"_we put him in his room. I'll make sure he doesn't remember and I'll put us mind blocks so no one would find out about this night", _she explains and Kevin nodded yes

"well its better than my plan", wither said

"_you wanted to throw him into the ocean",_ No-girl stated and Kevin smiled a bit and grab Elixir's leg and started dragging him to his room. Ernest, Onyxx, and No-girl followed Kevin to elixir's room. Ernest opens the door carefully. In the room, Hellion was sleeping in a fetal position. Everyone just stared at him awkwardly

"Is he sucking his thumb?", Onyxx asked and wither looks closer and Hellion was sucking his thumb

"he is", wither responded trying not to laugh. wither and Onyxx place Elixir on his bed. No-girl then hovered above Elixir and she made sure Elixir would not remember this night. She then put mental blocks on the four of them and started to leave the room but wither and Onyxx stayed behind after wither stopped him

"Kevin what are we doing?", Onyxx asked

"just move Elixir to the edge", Wither instructed and Onyxx moved Elixir to the edge of the bed. Wither then moved Hellion to the edge as well but made sure he didn't wake him up. Wither sees the atomic clock. He press on the alarm: it was set for 12pm. Wither then set the alarm for 5am and made sure the it was at full volume. With that done, they quickly left the room. They got to there room and chuckled but quiet enough so no one could here them.

"ah I don't think they'll be happy haha", Onyxx laughed

"they'll never know", Wither responds as they both fell a sleep.

**The next morning 4:59**

Elixir and Hellion were snoring and enjoying their sleep. Both of them were unaware of the timer until the next minute

**5:00 am BEEB BEEB BEEB BEEB**

"AAAGGHH", they both screamed as they fell to the the ground. When Hellion the ground, he still was sucking his thumb and the impact caused his thumb to hit his throat

"OW", hellion moaned in pain. They both got up and Hellion smashed the clock

"what the HELL?", Elixir yelled, "Why did you set the alarm this early!", he yelled

"ME! I didn't set the alarm. I bet it was you", Hellion spatted. The two continued to blame one another until someone was hitting the wall

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP", someone yelled and the two stopped and decided to get back to sleep but they were stopped by someone opening the door

"What the?", Hellion said to see Wolverine

"well its good to see you two awake", wolverine said, "now get up and be and outside in five minutes", he ordered and then left. The boys groan as they got themselves ready

"I swear I'm gonna get the person who did this", Elixir growled as he fixed there beds. Everywhere else, wolverine was waking the other students. With everyone annoyed by this and they head to the cafeteria for breakfast. While everyone was annoyed, Wither and Onyxx chuckled a bit after seeing Elixir and Hellion rubbing there heads and are more angered than anyone else. They almost burst into laughter until No-girl and Ernest walk up to them

"Hey guys what did you do?", Ernest asked and wither whispers about what he and Onyxx did and she giggled a bit, "You know if you done this on sunday instead of Saturday because we all have to get up for training", she inform him

"well next time", Wither responds as they eat breakfast and head outside. Once outside, Wolverine made the students run laps around the platform, push ups, jumping jacks, etc. Wolverine then has the students do the chores for the day such as farming, cleaning, etc. However Wolverine had a couple of the students with him to the hanger: Mercury, Elixir, Onyxx, X-23, and Wither

"all right listen up. You 5 are going with me. Apparently there was a distress signal. We got it 5 minutes ago while you were all busy training, the signal was sent towards us. It got no image but it was an audio saying that it needed to be picked up", Wolverine explains, "we used Cerebra and found the mutant in Canada, somewhere in Alberta region. So cy and emma wanted me to pick the 5 of you for this as extra training", he finished. After wolverine explains the mission, he started the Blackbird as everyone took a seat. Wolverine then started flying the jet. While wolverine was focusing, everyone else where talking to another.

"Hey Kev who do you think where going to find?", Onxyy asked

"I don't know. Probably somebody we don't know", wither responded, "I don't know why we have to go", he complain

"Its to make sure we don't get rusty", X-23 states, "the older members what us to make sure we get enough experience so we won't screw up. And since Onyxx is a bit clumsy", she states

"i'm not that clumsy", Onyxx spatted back but X-23 ignores him

"As for you Kev, well I don't think you haven't done any rescuing or training", she finished

"Hey I managed to survive in the streets for a long time", Wither states

"but now you look like a walking a corpse", hellion. Wither stares at Hellion but x-23 got between them

"enough you two", she warns as he pops her claws at them making them back off. Wolverine over hears the argument in the back

"hey back off all of you!", wolverine yells and everyone quiet down before he talks again, "Ford get up here", he orders and Wither sat in the cockpit, wolverine looks at Kevin knowing how life can be a living hell, he decides to give some advice, "Listen Ford, I get you hate a lot of things but you can't just react to things with anger", he advice. Wither just stares at Wolverine at the advise he had given him

"but don't you always answer things with anger", wither asks

"yeah but I claws and a healing factor but I got a real reason why I answer things with anger", wolverine responds

"uhm ok I guess", Wither says as he goes back and sat next to Onyxx. The trip continues for about 1 hr until they got to somewhere in Canada. Wolverine lands the jet and everyone gets out. They were in some plains where the only thing visible was a cave entrance.

"This is where we got the signal and from cerebra", wolverine says as he walks inside the cave and starts to sniff the air. he continues to sniff until he got a scent and waves everyone to follow him. As they all venture deeper in the cave, Hellion uses his telekenises to levitate the flashlights he was caring to illuminate the path. They continue walking until they reach a metal wall at the end. Wolverine pops his claws and slices the wall revealing a hallway.

"what the-", hellion says as they all enter the hallway as they continue walking, they notice that the walls and floors were clawed and found bodies of dead soldiers scattered around

"my god", mercury says as she looks at the corpses and shivers a bit

"are you sure this is the right place?", wither asks

"yeah, whoever were trying to find must have tried to call us and but up a fight or something else did this", wolverine states as he continues to sniff the air until he got a scent, "got the scent an-", wolverine stops talking once he recognize scent and got his claws ready. X-23 also picks up the scent and recognizes it and popes her claws. Onyxx, Wither, and Hellion couldn't understand what's going on

"Uh guys what's going on?", Wither asks he looks at Mercury who was now shaking, "Cessily what's wrong?", he asks her and she looks at him

"I feel it", she whispers. She pauses before she talks again, "I can feel THEM!", she states

"Them what?", Wither asks before he starts hearing growls. Wither gulps as he looks down the hall to hear the growl coming closer. They couldn't see anything so Hellion use the flashlights to illuminate the hallway. He slowly moves the light down the hallway. Just as how it happens the growl stops, Wither backs up slowly and looks behind him to see nothing, he let out a quick sigh before Mercury yells at him

"KEVIN WATCH OUT", she screams

"What?", Wither says as something pops out of the floor behind him. Wither sees a giant wolf monster

"RRRAAARRGG", it roar and bites his left arm

"AAGGRRGGG", he screams as he's being drag down by the beast.

* * *

**Authors note: sorry it took so long but i hope you all enjoy please Read and review**


End file.
